walking_dead_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Walking Dead Fanon Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. Most functions, like editing and reading are available to anyone. Admins, however have access to extra functions which are vital in running the wiki. Additional abilities for admins Admins have the privilege of some additional functions in addition to the ones available to the standard user. These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (or protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by by normal or unregistered users. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing. * The ability to quickly "rewind" edits. * The ability to edit the Wiki's interface. Bureaucrats A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Only users in the Chamber of Politics are allowed bureaucrat status. Admins on this wiki The Walking Dead Fanon Wiki has a clear and organised hierarchy. There can be a maximum of 12 admins at a time. These are divided into categories. There is the President '''also known as the '''Arch-Admin, who is essentially the Wiki's king. He may ask for advice, opinions, helps and votes, and while he is required to hear everyone out, his final word is law, no discussion. He is assisted by his second in command, the Governing Assistant, who has all of the same rights as his superior save for the privilege of final say. He takes over the President's role temporarily when the latter is absent for long periods, however he should still contact him for major decisions. The Governing Assistant and the President are supported by two trusted admins, known as the Diplomats, who in addition to regular admin powers are also granted Bureaucrat status. Together, the four make up the Chamber of Politics, who are the running power of the Wiki. They hold a formal meeting on a weekly basis, right after a new episode to discuss the Fanfic storylines, proceedings for the next episode, character deaths, any changes to the Wiki and, if applicable, problematic users. A report is then typed and shared with the rest of the wiki's users, together with polls where everyone can have their say, for example on a storyline they disagree with or with a character's fate. As a new meeting occurs the following week, the report, the polls and the relevant results are archived in the Hall of Registers for future reference. The rest of the administrators are regular admins with the same powers of any wiki. Becoming an admin Adminship on this wiki is subject to invite. If a user has consistently been doing particularly impressive work, helped improve the wiki and shown the necessary commitment and maturity, the Chamber of Politics will discuss him at the next meeting. If the decision is made that the user has sufficiently stood out to deserve adminship, a member of the Chamber will contact him and offer his congratulations, as well as a formal invite which the user can accept or decline. Should he accept, the user will be welcomed with a small ceremony in the Hall of Registers, where his passage will be recorded. After this, the user will be made an admin effective immediately. ***DUE TO THE WIKI BEING NEW, APPLICATION LETTERS CAN BE SENT TO harold.rose@gmail.com. IF SATISFACTORY, ADMINS WILL BE APPOINTED. WHEN A STEADY ADMIN TEAM HAS BEEN ESTABLISHED, THE AFOREMENTIONED METHOD FOR BECOMING ADMIN WILL BE ENFORCED. NO PREVIOUS EDITS, TIME ON THE WIKI OR WORK REQUIRED FOR NOW, JUST ELOQUENCE AND GOOD WRITING SKILLS*** Chamber of Politics President User:EchoesOfTheTower Governing Assistant User:MikiNorthernStorm98 Diplomats User:Thundershockstorm Vacant - apply now! Regular Admins # User:IStandBehindTheKnights # Vacant # Vacant # Vacant # Vacant # Vacant # Vacant # Vacant